oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
POWER Saudi Arabia
A Brief History Saudi Arabia or alternatively KSA, is a new country founded in POWER VI, was the central location for lots of early game mischief of the iteration. With its entire government swarmed by one group of people naming themselves after the single monarchist party in Saudi Arabia, "The House of Saud". After forming a stable government quickly after the iterations first elections, the King of Saudi Arabia has remained the same "Sadam Hussein". Unlike their king however, there have been deletions in KSA leading to many changes in minister positions throughout its recent struggles. Business and Subversion While a relatively obscure country compared to the major 3, (U.S.A | China | Russia) there have been quite a few KSA caused events surrounding the global politics and business aspects of the game. In the first three hours of POWER VI's launch, there were 5 Saudi player accounts, pooling their income to start a company early and invest in taking oil sectors. While it had a rocky start with companies Bradesco and Lidl trying to overtake Saudi oil, arrangements were made and trade wars were avoided. Saudi Aramco, the worlds most successful oil company grabbed and profited from Saudi, Russian, and US oil, and for a period of time Mexican and Canadia oil as well. While Saudi Aramco has been the lifeblood of KSA since the start, the Sauds had always wanted a monopoly on oil entirely, through any means. Alts were made and subversions were had leading to the complete Saudi control of the Netherlands, through the alt Kizandy and others (Who later founded ABN AMRO, a finance company), Mexico through the player El Guapo, and had deep ties in Canada, Malaysia, and Russia. Chinese and Saudi Relations With the founding of The Anti-Communist Alliance, KSA was enemies with China, the most powerful nation in the game, and Iran who is a puppet of Spain. Iran, and therefore Spain, are larpers who take the game way too seriously, and decided that since Iran and KSA were enemies IRL that they should be in game. The instant Rumsod implemented the war feature, Iran declared war on KSA and half the world, quickly destroying their country. Spain would later do the same, but somewhat repaired and is currently in stable condition. YuriCoin, China's collective company, had been raining terror on Saudi oil sectors for hardly a day before the CEO of Saudi Arabia, a player who goes by Bob but was known then as Bolyama, used 50 alts to gain control of YuriCoin's CEO position after the then CEO of YuriCoin, Uranistan, sold out. After tanking the sectors to get back at China, he accepted his ban and (presumably) moved to Mexico. With the wars of Iran and Spain still waging on, (because Rumsod has yet to implement any kind of forced peace option.) and tensions with the Sauds escalating, China decided to declare war against the KSA as well. Saudi Stability In Current Times The stability of the country is at an all time low, with the forces of Spain and its puppet Iran, coupled with China, their infrastructure and military ability has been crippled. With national approval in the single digits the countries once prosperous reign is at an end. Unless Rumsod fixes war and war exhaustion and stops being a trash dev. Category:Power VI Events Category:Saudi Arabian Conflicts